


Rendition

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [146]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Earth-Minbari War, EarthForce, Fix-It, Flash Fiction, Gen, POV First Person, Psi Corps, Tumblr: b5drabblefic, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Rendition: The practice of sending a foreign criminal or terrorist suspect covertly to be interrogated in a country with less rigorous regulations for the humane treatment of prisoners.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	Rendition

**Author's Note:**

> New to _Behind the Gloves_? What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

Ganymede, 2246.

Secret EarthForce/Psi Corps joint base.

They led me though narrow corridors to the cell block. I saw my first Minbari - pale, bony-headed, bald. Male? Female? I couldn't tell.

I didn't care.

"We captured him alone in a small craft," the officer grumbled. "Some kind of spy, perhaps."

The Minbari was chained to a chair - bolted to the floor.

"They're very strong."

Its mind was like an Escher staircase, a paradoxical arrangement of consciousness that left me more nauseous than zero G ever had.

It saw my badge, and asked something.

_Telepath... caste?_

"What's he saying?"

I lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Bester scanned Minbari prisoners during the war. Deadly Relations, p. 207: "But the madman's defenses were too powerful, too _alien_. It was as if McDwyer's brain had been imprinted with something not Human at all - it didn't react like a Human brain, or even like the Minbari prisoners Bester had scanned during the war."
> 
> The secret joint base also exists, and is shown in the same book pages 249-260.
> 
> (This was written for Tumblr's "b5drabblefic" weekly prompt challenge - write a flash fic in exactly 100 words on one of the assigned subjects. This was for "caste".)


End file.
